Contact centers are generally known. Contact centers are generally used by organizations to handle contacts with clients of the organization.
Organizations typically employ a number of agents to handle contacts with clients. Usually the agents are trained in the technology and practices of the organization to aid the agents in answering questions and/or providing help to clients of the organization.
In order to facilitate communication between the organization and its clients, the organization may promulgate (by publication or otherwise) one or more communication system addresses (e.g., telephone numbers, e-mail addresses, web sites, etc.) through which clients may contact the organization. The organization may also provide one or more communication system interfaces (e.g., private branch exchanges (PBXs), automatic call distributors (ACDs), e-mail servers, web servers, etc.) to facilitate contacts with clients. The organization may also provide a workstation for each agent that includes a telephone and terminal connected to the communication system interfaces for handling contacts with clients.
As each client is connected with an agent, the agent may converse with the client, answer questions or enter into transactions with the client on behalf of the organization. In order to answer questions or enter into a transaction with the client, the agent may access any number of databases and open many different applications in order to conclude the transaction. While existing agent tools for retrieving and entering data work relatively well, it is inherently difficult to determine the effectiveness of agent tools. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of tracking agent activity in addressing client concerns.